TheJoJuan4444
TheJoJuan4444 ('''born January 8, 1999) is an american GoAnimator who has over 9,000 youtube subscribers and likes to make grounded videos and movies and Executive Producer And Voice Of Alex The Lion Of Bartley's Tower Personal life Life before youtube According to his draw my goanimate life videos, juan was born on January 8, 1999 in california. he has a little brother named joseph and a little sister named neveah. as he got slightly older, he would start to discover to the internet and television and really loved it, he then would watch spongebob at 2 and a half years old, and thought it was a really funny tv show. as he was a kid, he loved to draw pictures, dance, run around, and play with toys. when he was 7 years old, he got his first ever video game and since then loved to play video games. he would also used to bed when his parents told him to go, usually it was eight pm. but as he was ten years old, he would then start to stay up till around midnight ans was constantly going on the internet alot at this time. discovering youtube when about eight years old, he would spy on his day care instructors watch youtube videos. he then began binge-watching youtube videos and found them really funny. when he was eleven years old, he used to upload videos on his dad's account, but he wanted his own account, so he created his youtube account named jojuan44. his goal was to reach a lot of subscribers, but at the time, he only got one subscriber and one video. however he soon forgot his password, so he created another youtube account,this time under the name, thejojuan4444, which is still the current username. discovering goanimate beofre goanimate, he was super mario plush adventure videos. he saw many people getting many subscribers from those videos. so then he decided to try his own. when finish recording, he'd edit them and uploaded them to youtube, which took about twenty-five minutes. after uploaded many mario videos, he'd only get 2 subscribers. he was very disappointed about it and got sad because of him letting his goal down. but then it it all changed when he found goanimate becuase he wanted to use a program to make videos. and so joined goanimate on February 17 2013. he wanted to make a character, so he used dylan. he then made grounded videos from inspiration of other users. in november 20, he reached one hundred subscribers. then in june 204, he reached one thousand subscribers and reached two-thousand subscribers in november 204. he then was happy that he completed his goal. ''Likes And Dislikes''''' Likes: Go!Animate, Phone, Staying up late, Computers, Mario, Guy In The Jellyland, e.t.c Dislikes: Cyberbullying, nasty videos, Troll-Like comments, e.t.c Friends: louielouie95, Warren Cook (50/50),HardwellAndTiëstoFan 1998, awildmew WAN, ccateni, Brendan Barney, Matt Crowley (until he retired from Go!Animate), RocketPowerGal24, Skyler Hawkins, turbo1347, Katie Mealey, Sarah West, e.t.c Enemies: GrandChase RealCook, Luke Gartrell, Alexei Borodin, e.t.c Category:Good Users Category:YouTubers Category:Allies with Good Users Category:Sarah West's allies